


FFXIV ship art+comics collection

by TBGkaru



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Comics, F/M, Fan Art, M/M, Smut, There will be fluff, all that good good, also major focus is on aymeric/estinien, and gaius/estinien, because i'm no writer and with like any other fandom- i doodle, bottom!estinien, but there will be other estinien ships, like artoirel/estinien, lot of it will be estinien-centric too cause i'm too biased towards my boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: With tumblr being basicaly gone, I have to weasel my way into writer's spaces to share some more food for those who crave more shippy content - mostly focused on Estinien ships (Aymeric/Estinien, Gaius/Estinien, Artoirel/Estinien) but also contains Thancred/Urianger, Cid/Nero, Artoirel/Lucia, Hien/Magnai and eventually some Haurchefant/WoL(poster boi) and Zenos/WoL ♥Chapters are named by ships for easier browsing - please let me know what ship you'd love to see more of ♥
Relationships: Artoirel de Fortemps/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood, Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva, Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood, Magnai Oronir/Hien Rijin, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 106
Kudos: 324





	1. Aymeric/Estinien - Casual wear




	2. Aymeric/Estinien - Hair play + sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first piece is very self indulgent for one of my headcanons - looking at Estinien throughout the game it's almost too obvious that self-care is non existent for him, always too driven by something that doesn't let him stop and take a little time for himself, which is where Aymeric comes in, even with paperwork and responsibilities over his head, he will always find time for his grumpy disaster, be it to keep him company or to take care of him and teach him the pleasantries so maybe eventually he will do so himself
> 
> second piece is random sketches when i didn't feel like doodling anything proper cause i was still crawling out of burn out... those came before any of the two other pictures so maybe the resemblance is not truly there, but i still wanted to share those cause it's more food

  



	3. Aymeric/Estinien - Affectionate

  



	4. Aymeric/Estinien - Privacy (NSFW)

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very specific headcanons for the dynamic I enjoy with these two so it's what you'd usually see from me - I love the long legged grumpy stoic trash elf being seen as the biggest blessing in the life of someone of Aymeric's status and charms. I'd like to imagine that Aymeric is the more assertive one but in a soft way, he initiates, but he makes sure that Estinien is alright with everything and even if he outright doesnt say yes or no, his body language betrays him so aymeric knows the answer. I absolutely love bottom!Estinien in this scenario, where Aymeric worships him like he won a lottery when in realistic terms, Aymeric is the highly desired one when Estinien is someone who people rather dodge around or don't look his way.  
> The only top!Estinien I can imagine is if in the first few times they were figuring things out and Aymeric didn't want to assume so he took the position that will be "less embarassing" for Estinien (by his logic, not Aymeric's) so Estinien was the one who was giving and he was doing a good job, there's nothing better to Aymeric than being this close to his partner, but in reality Estinien was just too ashamed to ask for it the other way around, so when it finaly happened once, when his responsive body betrayed him once more and Aymeric realized, he became the center of Aymeric's worship and he was almost drunk on the feeling of making Estinien squirm underneath him, making those pretty noises.  
> The more they went through, the more natural this became to Estinien and he became more and more confident not in a dominant way, but to not be ashamed for desiring this sort of closeness and maybe, just maybe, he believed the once empty (to him) compliments coming from Aymeric's mouth ♥
> 
> hope that all made sense, not the best with words and english is my second language, that's why I draw, lol


	5. Aymeric/Estinien - Give the world to you (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in a position where I need to get all this smut out of me system ;v; tumblr got purged so i can barely find ANY content on them, couldnt even find if there's a ship discord ;;  
> but! there's few ideas that I had for the end of dragonsong war and i commissioned my girl, who's an artist and amazing writer, with one of them ♥ i will share a short premise in my next update, i ccant wait to get to doodle proper ideas, it always takes me a bit, but in all fandoms i've been i was always known for comics and I dont plan on changing that ;v; and if it riles up the 5 shippers that are still out there, the better!
> 
> also guys, i'm THIS close to doing some estinien/artoirel stuff too cause artoirel is an absolute snacc and i just want all the posh pretty elves with estinien ;v; as a crack ship only but still


	6. Aymeric/Estinien -  The New War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little dumb thing, I just really wanted to doodle Estinien and his terrible social skills interacting with children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd picture is one of two ideas i had that i did not expand on and ended up commissioning them from my girl instead. they were both regarding the end of dragonsong war
> 
> a) estinien as nidhogg did more damage than what we've seen and when we save him (and the day) the public won't be of good opinion on him and would want him out, sort of putting pressure on aymeric to exile him for their safety and aymeric is torn cause estinien already saw and heard the response to him so the damage is done and he knows he will probably want to leave right then, but aymeric doesn't want to do that, he wants to clear up his name but it'd mean more distrust from the citizens. Estinien will probably do fine anywhere else, he's used to being the lone wolf away from everyone, but after everything that happened aymeric doesn't want to lose him again (in a non-establish relationship way) so you know, angst and drama
> 
> b) exact opposite where estinien is the hero of the day, not WoL, and the public gets all cheery for him and touchy and fond and estinien is being really awkward and anxious about the attention and aymeric is living for all the love he's getting, some girls even try to get his attention and little kids want to wield his spear and you know the gist of it. So aymeric makes some official celebratory where he, how to say it... Not 'crowns' him, but sort of entitles him with being the highest guardian of ishgard of sort and his right man and he gets publicly very mushy and huggy about his best friend
> 
> so! this sketch is of the second idea, the moment the townsfolk greet their savior and aymeric can't contain his fondness ;v;


	7. Aymeric/Estinien - This is the big smut chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE MY HYPERFIXATION AND I CANNOT STOP DOODLING THEM
> 
> also I love aymeric/estinien so much, but those fuckers are as vanilla as it gets, hell, aymeric rimming estinien is probably the spiciest they've ever gotten. i can't imagine estinien trying to ride aymeric, it'll mean there's too much spotlight and pressure on estinien and he'd rather just not. i think it'll take him a long time before he allows aymeric to take him missionary style so he can see his face, until then it was all from behind
> 
> also i wanna explore some artoirel/estinien too eventually, those two and estimeric have very different dynamic i wanna play around with. ALL THE ESTINIEN SHIPS WITH PRETTY POSH ELVES


	8. Aymeric/Estinien - Hotsprings




	9. Aymeric/Estinien - End of dragoon's song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is great and all but hurt/comfort is where my heart is and aymeric picking up hurt estinien at the end of dragonsong war and carrying him into the sunset gave me food for years. this is...slightly sadder approach to something similiar


	10. Artoirel/Estinien (with side of Aymeric) - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I fell in love with Estinien, I had my eye on Artoirel and I can't believe the lack of content for that man in general. I'm cheap and I'm capable of shipping Estinien with everyone, especially the pretty posh elves, but also I wanted to try a different dynamic than vanila Estimeric (although they are still endgame and my main focus) - unlike with Aymeric, Artoirel feels like he'd be more selfish to his own pleasure, dolling up Estinien in lingerie and expensive stuff and putting him more on spotlight to bring him out of his shell and also to entertain Artoirel before he does with him as he pleases
> 
> this was the first concept, sugar daddy artoirel and estinien who let's himself be manhandled and while while aymeric feels a bit jealous, he's not the kind that'd make it known or want to ruin what estinien has for his own good. No, what he feels rather, is concern - he doesn't want to be nosey, but Estinien has no self-worth and he wouldn't know if he's being treated right or not and not knowing the answer drives Aymeric crazy. he wants to believe that Artoirel is a respectful man, but he also spend a good half of his life by Estinien's side and he feels like only he can understand him well, understand his emotions, take his time with Estinien and make him feel safe.
> 
> I actually ended up changing that dynamic quite a bit and was talking to my girl and one amazing writer about involving artoirel with estinien without outright making him be in "the way" of aymeric/estinien and figured out that i love this ishagrdian powerhouse squad which is aymeric, estinien,lucia, artoirel and hilda - they find themselves dealing with problems inside and outside ishgard, everyone has their role etc but more on that later - basicaly after artoirel's character growth, he became a trustworthy and helpful source in aymeric's life, side by side with lucia, especially when estinien was often gone out of the picture, so with artoirel and estinien are both aymeric's right hand men (and hilda and lucia right hand women), they couldn't really find common ground (either started on a wrong foot with some acussations and estinien's terrible attitude towards nobles and authority) or they just be like that, both very stubborn and filled with pride, both being there for aymeric and for whatever needs to be done, but hardly enjoying the fact they have to co-operate and have each other's backs~


	11. Aymeric/Estinien - Hold me closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many HCs i'd love to go through but some of them may become fics or minicomics so I don't wanna spoil nothing. I'm still on my drive with these two and I hope these are not getting tiring to you ;v; I promise there will eventually be stuff with more story or depth to it


	12. Aymeric/Estinien - Morning after (NSFW comic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive my terrible writting, i'm not good with this but it's needed to setup the mood/character ;v;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the morning after the first time they actually slept together, estinien's awake before aymeric (can't decide if estinien is morning grumpy who needs ten more minutes or someone who wakes up after two hours of sleep and goes out to train,co with aymeric there he knows not what to do and just sort of stares at him or at the ceiling) only to notice aymeric slowly waking up, turning his head to the side immediately to look at estinien and smile with that gorgeous lazy smile, giving him "good morning, love", not really expecting anything back, estinien sort of just tightens his lips in a manner where it's obvious he's thinking on what to say or do, sealing his mouth shut so he accidentaly doesn't slip something embarrassing before he fully thinks it out and ends up saying nothing cause enough time has passed.  
> aymeric stretches and starts getting up cause work and estinien sort of panics and impulsively grabs around his forearm, he's new to these feelings and acting on them, but yesterday, his senses were overwhelmed in the best way possible and he can't help but to feel a bit selfish, needing more to get him through the day before aymeric's gone for the entirety of it. aymeric stops and smiles, ask "want me to stay?" and estinien just closes his eyes and lightly kisses his shoulder and aymeric's eyes get even softer as he gets it and asks "want me to love you?" instead as estinien sinks his sharp teeth just slightly into his shoulder, making that a yes, so aymeric just rolls over on top of him, not close enough to crush him, but close enough to envelop him entirely - the sight is just the back of aymeric's head, his arms at each side of estinien, the curve of aymeric's back covered waist down in the blankers still and then if you'd squint you'd notice estinien's body underneath, mostly seeing tangled white hair spread across the pillow.  
> estinien has no idea how this man is so in-sync with his mind that he just /understands/ and that he knows exactly what he needs and how he needs it, even before estinien even knows, but them like this? estinien completely surrounded by everything aymeric? this is his new meaning and he'd do anything in his power to stay alive, just so he can protect this man and this town he swore to protect.  
> from then on it's just lots of kisses, both during the preparation and during the act itself. half of their bodies are still covered in blankets but it's obvious that estinien's legs shot up on each side of aymeric's body, not to lock him closer, just there at his sides, feeling a bit clumsy as to what to do with them, still self-concious even at moments like these.  
> as they finish and aymeric finishes his line of compliments, they part, much to estinien's displeasure, and aymeric takes the quickest bath and just piece of fruit that will have to do for breakfast cause he's already running late, as estinien plans on not moving from the same spot in this state for the entire day


	13. Gala Ishgardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self-indulgent set for two headcanons I needed to being forth: I always imagined Aymeric, Lucia, Estinien, Artoirel (and well, Hilda but I added that in later ;v;) be this Ishagrdian powerhouse, sort of like the scions but they are their own unit, dealing with the good of Ishagrd on the inside and outside - I imagined them having meetups to discuss strategies and intel, each of them sort of having their chunks to control and gain intel from (aymeric the political side with other leaders, artoirel the royalty, hilda the poor/heretics, estinien the outside of ishgard and lucia with garleans). ANYWAY - aymeric has this one ball he has to attend as the head of ishagrd, and so does artoirel as the royalty. lucia is his right hand woman so she's there with him. they were in the middle of investigating something before the ball and hilda and estinien were out to gain intel and showed up on the ball as well to exchange the info they gained, resulting in secret info exchange ball dance ;v; just all of them rotating between each other and sharing their part before changing a partner.
> 
> I also wanted to use it as a practice for playing with body language a dynamics amongst those few characters:
> 
> Estinien with Artoirel is working only because Aymeric is their conjuction - estinien has zero respect towards the nobles and artoirel finds estinien too unreliable. they are both very stubborn and competitive over being aymeric's right hand man, but they are capable of working together, keeping it stricly on a business level, even though they are both very obviously unhappy about their co-operation. eventually they'll learn to have each other's back and respect. 
> 
> lucia and aymeric is very bittersweet, he's gentle with her and even when both of them know it's platonic, he's letting lucia to have this moment, not making it any less believable
> 
> artoirel and lucia - it's probably their first time adressing each other one-on-one, especially like this, and there's something unspoken between them - artoirel isn't anywhere close to aymeric yet there's something dangerously charming about him to her. he treats her with utmost respect and the best manners and while they drfited towards each other mostly to share the info, artoirel held onto her hand for a bit longer than aymeric did before she drifts to the bar after everything is shared (where he will probably join her, seeing it as a better time spending than dancing with any other lady)
> 
> i didn't do those two but lucia with estinien will deffinitely be the first duo, she will sort of lead him and tell him to calm down and stop being so tense before she shares what she knows, estinien is slightly embarassed but boi so thankful for her taking the lead and sort of showing him the steps before they both move on
> 
> aymeric and artoirel would be very proffesional, both familiar with high status etiquette and they make it as straight to the point as possible. they are not as close but they have huge mutual respect towards each other, artoirel seeing aymeric as his leader and aymeric knowing he can count on him
> 
> and of course aymeric and estinien is gonna be the last pair to meet up and aymeric can't help but smile, treasuring every minute of this and boi is it minutes cause while estinien immediately shared his portion of intel, aymeric just hummed in agreement, delaying sharing his part just so he can dance with his friend like this for a tad longer. estinien is no dancer, but it's probably them being so in-sync that aymeric not only manages to dodge all the steps endangering his feet, but also makes it seem like estinien knows what he's doing. and estinien hates the whole thing because dancing in a room full of people is one thing, but doing so with aymeric...well let's just say that if it wasn't for the hand on his back holding him firmly in place, he'd weasel his way out of his embrace, intel be damned


	14. Tataru & Estinien - Popular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0x6VTnjGHjU listen to this song and tell me this isn't Tataru about Estinien (can we talk about how much of a crime it is that out of all the characters we have, she never worked on Estinien who needs it the most??)

+bonus cause i couldn't not include this part of the lyrics (a.k.a. indirect "we've been knew" from Tataru about Estinien's preference :D )  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to imagine that while this scene would be valid in any situation, Estinien deciding to visit one of the galas where Aymeric has to be present to surprise him and keep him company, hearing all the time about how exhausting it can get for the Lord Commander, and Tataru just didn't let him go in the way Estinien probably palnned on going (that is, looking like a disaster)


	15. Aymeric/Estinien - Temple knights days




	16. Aymeric/Estinien - (NSFW) more teple knights times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always torn between wanting slow burn for estimeric where they get together either after dragonsong war or long after, around SB or SHB, OR if i want them to get close during their temple knights days cause young boy hormones and also adrenaline from battlefield OvO
> 
> comic is set in a period between their temple knights days and HW, aymeric is freshly names lord commander, but estinien didn't join the dragoon "elite" yet, and with aymeric gone, a.k.a. estinien's impulse control, he uses his new status to bail his friend out of jail multiple times. even with all these new responsibilities, aymeric still finds time to deal with his grumpy jumpy


	17. Cid/Nero - Shut him up




	18. Magnai/Hien - Ray of Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Magnai is very shippable with women (Sadu, Y'shtola) who'd just put him in his place, I cannot ignore the fact that Buduga always only wanted Hien to the point it was embarassing. What if they got him or he willingly joined? Well, there is a certain man who always hangs out with the gay tribe and that would be our biggest asshole mister Sun himself! and it was this idea that lead me to Magnai/Hien fic tag and fed me for weeks and now I can't not love them together


	19. Gaius/Estinien - Getting used to your company (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SO MANY HEADCANONS FOR THIS SHIP but I'm super exhausted to type it all out so i will include them all on my next upload ♥


	20. Gaius/Estinien - cravings (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG estigaius NSFW collection + some headcanons on their dynamic and sex life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been on an Estigaius spree lately despite estimeric forever being endgame in my heart. with that, I raise you few ways to enjoy this dynamic:  
> 1) Mutual pinning/one-sided aymeric/estinien from Estinien's side where they never shared those feelings (or with ishgard's strict religious politics haven't even tried to consider acknowledging their feelings) for one another, so that when Estinien caves in on his cravings with Gaius who shares those needs, it's all very impersonal, very "get it out of my system", it's not like they are not attractive to each other, yet before, during and after the fact, Estinien could only imagine Aymeric in Gaius' spot and Gaius who first had this just as a fling is now catching the feelings for this weirdly endearing straightforward but quiet and strong elezen, only to be more than aware that Estinien is never "fully there" when he's with him
> 
> 2) Estinien and Aymeric were together since temple knights days but ended things before the events of HW because each had to go own way and there was too much going on that both of them agreed on parting ways. This being said, Aymeric was the only person Estinien was ever with so when life brings him to a point where he's very much interested in Garlemald's ex-commander, he realizes he has a type for handsome men in power
> 
> A) Gaius and Estinien both enjoying when Gaius is in control and "tames"/ order's estinien aorund in bed  
> B) Both are very mature and impersonal about them bedding each other and most often it's very hormone-driven and shameless  
> C) Estinien's either never slept with anyone before/ was only with aymeric/ sees aymeric instead of gaius, so it requires patience and more getting to know the other, still somewhat ashamed of his body's cravings while gaius makes it all feel right  
> D) post-aymeric, post-nidhogg Estinien is way more straightforward and confident and is the one to engage their "teammates with benefits" relationship


	21. Aymeric/Estinien - sketches (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i miss them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd die for temple knights estimeric but honestly any estimeric will do if it's bottom!estinien, can't get enough of that ;v;


	22. Aymeric/Estinien+Haurchefant - temple knights free time spending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about temple knights days Estimeric, but even more when Haurchefant is in the picture. I deffinitely need to doodle more of them, but Haurchefant being a great friend to Aymeric (how could they not? both have bastard backgrounds that put them in a similiar position in society, both are kind hearted selfless heroes) even before the canon Estinien/Aymeric meeting happens, so Aymeric having two very different friends he spends time with until he eventually decides to introduce them to each other (on Haurchefant insisting) and it's kind of a disaster cause Haurchefant can't help himself but to be a tease to Estinien and Estinien suffers him cause Aymeric likes him. Eventually, Aymeric, grows and shares his feelings for Estinien to Haurchefant, only for Haurchefant's teasing of Estinien to become worse, be it in a flirty way to try and push Aymeric to speak up, or in the Worst Friend TM way where he keeps oh-so-subtly hinting at those two spending time together alone, sitting next to each other, kissing after they save each other's back on the battlefield and they get a moment of calm to thank each other
> 
> of course all these things are not portrayed here cause I'm awful and mostly keep my thoughts as headcanons, but! one casual estimeric+haurchefant still made it as a practice before I get comfortable with doodling Haurchefant and then I will be unstoppable
> 
> First picture is Estinien and Aymeric sparring only for Estinien gaining the high ground on Aymeric who, despite being a very capable soldier, can't equal Estinien's level of skill and doesn't mind being on the losing end if it looks like this. 
> 
> Also I have a need for half-ponytail only Estinien with the rest of his hair loose and messy ;v;


	23. Aymeric/Estinien/Haurchefant - the three musketeers




	24. Aymeric/Estinien - Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ESTIMERIC WEEK IS HAPPENING! make sure to check the ship week's twitter: https://twitter.com/estimericweek1 and discord ♥ discord.gg/tPmVmzm  
> going from August 9th- August 15th


	25. Gaius/Estinien - partners with benefits (NSFW)




	26. Aymeric/Estinien - estimericweek comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because of PC complications followed by a burn out, I didn't manage to finish my pieces for the estimeric week. i wasnt exactly happy with them either, but still though they may be up to someone's liking.  
> Prompts were:  
> -SECRETS  
> and  
> -GALA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @acloudysky for helping me with the speech bubbles ♥


	27. NSFW- Aymeric/Estinien - 70% legs




	28. NSFW- Aymeric/Estinien - sketch dump




	29. NSFW - Aymeric/Estinien/Haurchefant - temple knights make do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the spam, I never remember what I already posted here and what I only showed in our estimeric discord OvO; i know this is just art and mostly sketches, but any comments are greatly appreciated and motivating ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an Aymeric/Estinien thread but the more I played the more ships I got and I didn't want to create a separate collection for everything, so I made one big collection of ships ;v; Chapters are named by ships for easier browsing - please let me know what ship you'd love to see more of ♥  
> PS: blame my girlfriend, she brought me into this. well, not estimeric in particular, that sort of happened, but FFXIV in general


End file.
